The Bond
by LittleWolfLouise
Summary: All characters are human in this AU. Hayley had known Jackson from childhood, both sets of parents were keen to see them married which would combine the two families. Then tragedy stepped in turning Hayley's life upside down, along with her meeting the enigmatic Elijah Mikaelson. Things she took for granted were not as they seemed and uncovering the truth could have consequences.
1. Chapter 1

HI All, This is my first fanfic and I hope you will let me know what you think of it.

AU Story where all characters are human. Hayley Marshall knew Jackson Kenner all her life and had been betrothed to him for as long as she could remember,

but then a tragedy happens which turns her life upside down.

Warning: Mild Language!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or any of the characters only the story is mine and no infringement is intended

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Something Wicked**

Hayley sighed looking at the text from her friend Camille wanting a girl's night in. She felt restless her wedding was in a month's time and she felt jittery and needed to de-stress and a night in just wouldn't do it. She texted back "let's go out instead and hit the town, Cami."

The response came back quickly "OK let me ring round friends. You up for a bar crawl?"

"Sure am." She responded. Just then her mother called Hayley to lunch and she prepared herself for the inevitable disapproval of her night out. She decided to stretch the truth a bit to save all the aggro. She loved her parents dearly but they were very protective of her and seemed to think that all the company she needed was from family and her fiancé Jackson. That had really been the story of her life but just lately it chafed and she felt restless, surely a night out with girlfriends wasn't too much to ask, she was 22 after all.

Over lunch she casually said she would be going over to Cami's for the evening.

Her mother frowned "Aren't you talking to Jackson tonight then?"

"No mother he is away on business this week, you already know that. We will be talking on facetime tomorrow. I am sure he wouldn't begrudge me an evening with my friends."

"Well make sure he is OK with it Hayley, text him." Her mother said sharply.

Hayley sighed, it was no use getting angry with her mother as she was very traditional within her own marriage and only ever deferred to Hayley's father who, as luck would have it, was the kindest person she knew. It was no good explaining that times had changed and nowadays females did not have to be submissive to their partners. She knew from old, her mother would just look at her blankly not understanding why this beautiful daughter of hers felt the need to challenge anything.

Lunch over, Hayley spent the rest of the day going over the wedding details with her mother until she escaped to chill, by listening to some music, until it was time to shower and get ready.

Skinny Jeans with heels should do it she thought. Makeup was never her thing as she was blessed with a great skin but she did add a slick of lipstick. She came downstairs and with a quick shouted "bye" slipped out the door making her way over to Cami's. The other girl's Rebekah and Davina were already there and they set off to the bar chatting, seemingly all at once.

"Hey are you looking forward to the wedding" Rebekah asked.

"What a thing to ask Hayley, of course she is." Cami interrupted.

"Jackson is hot, lucky girl" Davina chimed in laughing.

Hayley smiled at them all and her stomach gave a little jump. Just pre-weddings nerves she assured herself. The vibe was good at the packed bar and the evening was going well. Hayley had a great buzz from the drinks and was feeling relaxed when a very British voice piped up

"Bekah!"

Rebekah turned around and groaned. "Nik, Elijah what are you doing here, is a girl never to have any bloody peace from her brothers?"

They laughed "Not likely, well come on then - introduce us" the blond curly headed one said.

Rebekah sighed "If I must! Girls these are my extremely annoying brothers Niklaus and Elijah." Then pointing to each girl in turn, "Nik, Elijah this Davina, Cami and Hayley." Elijah looked at Hayley intently then smiled and nodded to her, blushing she nodded back then concentrated on her drink.

Niklaus sat down next to Cami and said "Call me Klaus, ladies" and gave a wicked little smile, placing his arm around Cami who didn't seem to mind that much. Elijah was much more reserved and touching Klaus's shoulder said "Niklaus should we not leave the ladies to their fun."

Klaus looked at Elijah and getting up sighed "If you insist, brother" and with a wave of his hand they moved off to the bar.

"Sorry girls, my brothers are chalk and cheese Nik is wild but fortunately my good Brother Elijah is a restraining influence but one thing they have in common is they are **way** too protective of me".

The girls laughed Hayley said "I hear you" Cami cast a lingering look to Klaus at the bar "As you know I like a bad boy and he is a good looking one"

" **Ew**!" Rebekah replied. They all laughed and Hayley looked over to the bar and found Elijah gazing at her and she quickly dropped her eyes. Cami wanted to go on to a club but Hayley declined so they all went outside where they got into separate cabs, Hayley heading back home.

It wasn't that late but when she arrived home the house was in darkness except for a beam of light moving around. Puzzled she called out as she entered the house, there was no reply but she could hear a sort of scuffling, so moved cautiously into the living room. When her eyes adjusted to the gloom she thought she could make out two bodies on the floor. Hayley gasped reached for her cell phone when a hand covered her mouth, roughly, pulling her backwards and in a pained filled moment everything went black.

She regained consciousness briefly as she was moved into an ambulance but before she could collect any thoughts she mercifully relapsed into darkness.

Her eyes felt sticky as she opened them and the hospital room swam into focus. A nurse stood at the end of the bed looking at some notes but moved forward when Hayley trying to sit up gasping in pain. The nurse said soothingly "Good your awake let me help you" She tried to talk but her throat rasped so the nurse gave her a few sips of water.

"What happened, why am I here?" she felt confused, disorientated and in pain.

"Let me call the Doctor." The nurse replied "He will explain."

She looked around the room noticing all the flowers and cards, and closed her eyes as another wave of pain hit making her feel sick.

"Good morning Hayley." the doctor entered her room moving close to her checking her vitals and satisfied they were ok said "You went through a little bit of an ordeal. Try not to move too much and get some rest."

She looked at him saying "What happened"

"You were attacked and stabbed a few times, one wound narrowly missing your heart, so you are a lucky lady."

"Excuse me if I don't feel it." She muttered.

"We can talk after you have rested some more." And to the nurse. "Only two visitors at a time please and make sure they don't tire or upset her. Let her have some pain relief and some more fluids" then back to Hayley "Rest now I will be back to see you later on."

After medication did its work the pain receded and she drifted in and out of sleep, until whispered voices pulled her back and her two friends Cami and Rebekah were sitting beside her bed, concerned looks on their faces. She smiled weakly and croaked "Hi"

They both smiled and with a "how are you?" and "Would you like a drink?"

She accepted the drink but just lay there saying nothing until she suddenly remembered and said "How are my parents?"

Rebekah said gently "Honey they didn't survive, I am so sorry."

Tears leaked from her eyes as she screamed "No!"

Cami got up calling the nurse, who entered the room frowning at the visitors "I told you not to upset her or tire her, now outside please." And she shooed them from the room then gave Hayley a shot which made her drowsy but calmer. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she wondered what she would do without her beloved parents, she felt empty inside and she wished Jackson was here then wondered why he wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Complicated Kindness

Thanks for all the reviews Guys, glad you're liking the story so far. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think xx

Warning: Mild Language!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or any of the characters only the AU story is mine and no infringement is intended

* * *

Chapter 2 - A Complicated Kindness

Hayley groggily surfaced, opening her eyes to see the nurse and two other men standing there. "Hayley these detectives want to take a statement will you be ok to do that?"

She nodded yes and they introduced themselves as Detective Vincent Griffiths and Detective Will Kinney, whilst showing their badges. They settled on seats and Detective Kinney brought out his notebook poised to take notes, whilst Detective Griffiths lead the questioning.

"What can you tell us about that night, Hayley?"

"Nothing much. When I arrived home our house was in darkness apart from what seemed to be a flashlight. I just thought the electrics had blown but something didn't feel quite right so I entered the lounge warily" she faltered tears welling in her eyes and, catching a sob, "I thought I saw two bodies on the floor, but before I could phone 911 someone grabbed me from behind." Tears fell silently down her face.

"Anything you can tell us about your attacker. Any noticeable scars or tattoos, their height and appearance?"

She thought for a minute, then "No, they didn't speak and the hand covering my mouth was gloved. They were behind me so I didn't see if they were even male or female, although" she paused "I think they were male. I am sorry there isn't much more I can tell you, except they seemed to have stolen my engagement ring and I am guessing my purse and cell phone also as they are not here." She looked down at her naked hand then burst out "Did my parents suffer?"

The detectives looked at one another.

"Thank you for your help Miss Marshall. We shall be in touch and talk more about the crime when you have recovered a bit more." They stood up and went to leave but Hayley raised her voice with

" **Stop**! - You didn't answer my question." She twisted her hospital bracelet nervously

Detective Griffiths said kindly "Let us wait for the autopsy and then we be in a better position to answer any questions."

She nodded and laid back weakly. The doctor visited next and on examination declared that, most likely, she would be well enough to leave hospital by the next day, he would see her tomorrow and if all was good, would discharge her.

She had no idea where she would go as the house was still considered a crime scene. She just couldn't understand why none of Jackson's family had been to see her especially as Jackson's father was in business with her own, so going there was not an option, just out of pride if nothing else. She also had no monies to speak of as her purse containing all her cards was also missing, so a hotel was not optional either. Her thoughts broke as Rebekah's face peered around the door.

"We have bought some goodies for you" she said cheerily and in she marched with Elijah following behind carrying flowers and a box. Rebekah kissed her cheek "You remember my brother Elijah. He insisted on carrying these things up for me. Protective or what?" she laughed. He stood at the bottom of her bed and gave her a small smile as he placed the flowers and box on her table trolley.

"Have they said when you can be released yet Hayley?" he asked. Rebekah shot him a surprised look but said nothing.

"Tomorrow – possibly" she replied.

"Are you staying at Jackson's?" Rebekah said thoughtfully.

"I errr …. No because I haven't seen Jackson" Hayley confessed and followed it hurriedly with "He was out of the country on business so I am not sure if his family told him I am here." she trailed off lamely looking upset.

Rebekah's lips tightened "That settles it you are coming home with us. We have lots of room, don't we Elijah?"

He nodded agreement, his eyes gleaming. "It is a bit of a madhouse there but I can assure you, that you will be well looked after."

She smiled gratefully saying "Thank you so much I was wondering where I could go and thanks also for the gifts. Rebekah I am not sure my clothes will be wearable. I have no personal belongings including my cell phone with me"

"Say no more, I will sort something honey."

The nurse came bustling in "I think Hayley should get some rest now." So they left, Rebekah grimacing to Hayley behind the nurse's back. After lunch she drifted in and out of sleep for the rest of the afternoon, shadowy dreams of that night flickered in and out of her consciousness like an old film but when she tried to grasp them, they slipped away. She stirred waking with a start, and on looking around noticed someone had put the flowers in water and placed the items from the box, fruit and two magazines on her bedside cabinet.

The nurse standing at the end of her bed observed "You're awake – good! I just need to change your dressings." Hayley leant forward, ready, and whispered "Thanks for putting the flowers in water."

"Oh that wasn't me" then "hold still" the nurse place a restraining hand on Hayley as she tried to turn round. "Your boyfriend did that and also left some clothes for you in the locker, you just missed him. There all done! Your wounds are healing nicely." She turned to leave.

"Did Jackson leave a message?"

The nurse looked at her strangely, "I thought he spoke to you earlier when he brought those gifts along with his sister."

So it was Elijah not Jackson who brought her the clothes, well if she had thought about it Jackson wouldn't know she needed them as he hadn't visited. She nodded her thanks at the nurse and picked up a magazine to read but her mind didn't really absorb anything so she was relieved to see Davina stroll in asking.

"Hey there! How are you feeling today?"

"A bit better now thanks. Can I borrow your cell phone? I need to try and contact Jackson."

"Sure, hasn't he visited yet?" Davina sounded a bit surprised but handed her cell over and Hayley shook her head then quickly texted a message

 **It's Hayley using Davina's cell. Have you heard about my parents and me yet? I really need you here xxx**

She sent it off, handing the cell phone back and they chatted until a ping told them a message arrived. Davina read it out

 **Hayley babe yes I do know but just got one more meeting then I am back in the US xx Jack**

Hayley was dumfounded he **knew** and didn't come back straight away, she looked at Davina and could see the shock mirrored on her face.

"Well so much for true love." She tried to quip but it ended in kind of gulp. Davina rushed over and hugged her. She tried to think of comforting words but none came to mind so instead she just sat there hugging Hayley whilst seething with anger at Jackson. Worn out from all the stress, sorrow and pain felt in the last few days Hayley laid down and let sleep wash over her after a concerned Davina left.

The doctor finally came late next morning and gave her the all clear to leave, whilst instructing the nurse to prepare meds and the aftercare dos and don'ts. She would be glad to leave hospital as they always smelt so sterile and seemed soulless to her but she was very grateful for the treatment she had received and thanked everyone for their care. After dressing she sat on a chair nervously waiting for Rebekah to pick her up and eventually she arrived.

"Sorry I am late my dear brother Nik didn't give me the Nurse's message straight away." She rolled her eyes "Let's go." And they made their way to the car.

On the drive back Rebekah brought up the subject of Jackson in her usual blunt style.

"Jackson is an idiot putting work before you. Davina told me he is **STILL** away on business, un- **bloody** -believable!" she scowled.

"Rebekah - **please** \- can we not do this just now. I can't deal with it at the moment. I have many more important things to think about. I appreciate your caring though." She gave a weak smile but inside she hardened thinking of what was to come.

"Of course, what was I thinking? We are almost there" A large manor house revealed itself as the car edged down the driveway flanked by trees. Majestic in appearance with marble columns each side of the steps which lead up to the door, the house stood proudly in substantial grounds of trees and shrubs lending a good deal of privacy to the property.

"I had no idea you lived in such splendour Rebekah."

"Why would you darling it is not as if I earnt this. Old money from our dear departed ancestors are the ones to thank and of course Pops added to the pile." She said casually "come on I will show you to your room."

As they crossed the hall Nicklaus came out of the lounge smirking.

"Well I do believe it is your little waif and stray Rebekah, of course I would have preferred the delicious Camille instead but still."

"Really?" Hayley interrupted "I personally wouldn't wish my situation on **anyone**."

Niklaus looked taken aback and a little ashamed.

Rebekah said icily "Touché brother now **shut it**." Then to Hayley "You'll have to ignore my rude brother – we do quite often."

Niklaus and Rebekah exchanged glares and he turned on his heel disappearing back into the lounge. Hayley bit her lip this was not the best start as she had let loose some of the anger inside her, she would apologise later she promised herself.

The large bedroom was beautifully light and airy with an en-suite bathroom. With wooden floors and heavy oak furniture it was the picture of elegance but still managing to look cosy. She felt immediately at home.

"Now I will let you settle in, there is a pre-paid cell phone on the dresser as I expect you have calls to make, pen and paper there also. I will be back later and show you around before dinner."

She looked round the room and peeked into the closet seeing someone had thoughtfully placed some clothing for her to wear. Just a couple of tops and jeans together with two dresses. She was about the same size as Rebekah so guessed she had provided them. Fortunately her pumps would suit all of these clothes and would have to do for the time being.

She sighed settled on the bed and on making a list realised there was so much to do in the way of her parent's funerals, contacting their lawyer and seeing what was happening to the business her father partnered with Jackson's. Getting back in her house to find any necessary paperwork. Also contacting the bank to release some money and cancel all her cards. Then there was also the health insurance to sort. She put her head in her hands thinking "where to start!"

There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in" she called.

Elijah walked in "Just come to see you have settled in ok."

"Yes thanks" she said wearily "Just wondering where to start with, well, everything really." she showed him her list.

Glancing down the list nodding he said "I can help you with some of that, if you wish. I have good contacts within the police, as I run my own Private Investigations Company. Who is the Detective running your case?"

"I have a card … yes here it is. Any help would be great, thanks" She smiled at him gratefully.

"Leave this with me and I will find out what is going on for you and see if you can have some access to your house yet. Now how about joining the family for drinks before Rebekah shows you round the house." He gently pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and they stared at one another until blushing she broke eye contact and stammered

"Yes drinks would be nice but only non-alcoholic ones as I am still on meds."

He nodded and escorted her downstairs as she braced herself for meeting the rest of his family, knowing she owed Niklaus an apology and also wondering at that connection she felt with Elijah. All in all things could get complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

So glad you are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for the reviews they do make a difference to me especially knowing people out there take the time to write them xx

Warning: Mild Language!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or any of the characters only the AU story is mine and no infringement is intended

 **Chapter 3 – Coming from Nowhere**

The Manor seemed to be never-ending and by the time Rebekah finished showing her around Hayley was sure that she could easily get lost when on her own. There were so many nooks and crannies on both upper floors and too many bedrooms to count, although it was comforting to know that Rebekah's and Elijah's were either side of hers.

Dinner with Rebekah's family was quite a light hearted affair and Hayley relaxed as the cheery banter swirled round her. She had made amends with Klaus who admitted he was also rude and met another brother, Kol, who never seemed to take anything seriously. She learnt that their parents had died in a boating accident a good few years ago leaving a great deal of wealth and thriving businesses on both sides of the Atlantic. The two older siblings, Freya and Finn lived in England looking after the family's business interests there and Klaus mainly took care of the ones in the US with a little help from Elijah who also ran his own successful Private Investigations Company. Although they all seemed to argue incessantly with each other it seemed they were very close knit and Hayley felt comfortable being there. After dinner they retired to the lounge where Rebekah brought up the subject she was dreading, her parents murder.

"Did you get any information from the police Hayley? Any idea why they were robbed, were they targeted?"

"No Rebekah, they just took a statement about that night, but even with that I couldn't help them. They said they would let me know more soon."

"Whilst you were getting the famous Manor tour with Rebekah I spoke to lead Detective Griffiths, Hayley, and he said you could have access to the house tomorrow. If you like I could accompany you there." Elijah said.

Rebekah gave her brother an intent look and thought - he likes her a bit too much. I best remind him she **IS** engaged to someone else.

Klaus piped up "Ever the knight in shining armour my brother Elijah is, but perhaps in this instance it would be wise to have someone with you why don't we both escort you." Kol snickered and Elijah shot Klaus a cold look.

Hayley looked uncertain but ignoring Klaus said "I don't want to put you to any trouble, but yes, I would like it if you came with me Elijah."

They looked at one another and smiled. Klaus looked from one to the other then smirking said

"Have you heard anymore from your fiancé, Hayley?" She blushed well aware Klaus was having a dig, thinking she would have to watch him as he seemed to like to stir things.

"Nik do leave Hayley alone, she has just come from bloody hospital having been knifed for heaven's sake." Rebekah said sharply. Klaus didn't look at least contrite but just responded with a moody look at Rebekah.

"This is better than a soap opera" Kol sniggered.

"Shut up Kol" Klaus bit back. "Right I'm off out. You coming Elijah?"

"Not tonight brother I have some work to do." Klaus looked hurt as they usually went everywhere together.

"I fancy a night out Nik" Kol said and Elijah frowned when those two were together it usually spelt trouble. Catching Elijah's look, Klaus looked defiant saying

"Come on then, lets' go and meet some ladies."

"Niklaus – no more trouble **please** " Elijah said sternly but they both ignored him and went out. He sighed turned to Hayley admitting

"Hayley please forgive my brothers if they say anything out of turn to you. Our parents died when they were quite young and it has had an effect on them. Although surprisingly Niklaus is excellent with our business"

Rebekah snorted "Stop making excuses for them Elijah, they are wild. Nik and Kol out together are bad news." She turned to Hayley saying "Best thing to do is take what either of them say with a pinch of salt, as I do. They **do** love to wind people up"

Hayley felt a bit overwhelmed and said "Thanks for everything. I think, if you don't mind, I will retire to my room now."

"Of course sweetie." Then as her brother moved to the door Rebekah said "Elijah a word please."

She waited until Hayley had gone from the room then rounded on Elijah and hissed "You should remember she is going to be married shortly Elijah."

His face was a mask and he raised one eyebrow and said "and?"

"Don't give me that brother. Any fool could see you have fallen for her and I don't want to see either of you hurt."

"I see. Well thanks for the advice little sister." He kissed Rebekah lightly on the head and walked out to his study.

Exasperated she looked after him. He was her favourite brother and the one with the biggest heart. Since their parents death he tried so hard to keep the family together, not always easy with Nik and Kol's wild ways. He was always drawn to people that were broken and Hayley was very broken at the moment and also very beautiful. A lethal combination where her brother was concerned. She feared for him as he didn't love easily but when he did it was wholeheartedly. **Bu** t, she concluded, it did seem that Hayley really liked him back, she just hoped things didn't escalate between them only to blow up later when her fiancé returned. Although frankly Jackson was a bloody waste of space in her opinion. Thoughtfully she went up to her own room.

The next morning, after breakfast, Hayley and Elijah made their way to her parent's house after picking up a spare set of keys from the police department. Pale but determined she entered the living room and her eyes flew straight to the spot where blood had spilt, now showing as dark rusty stains. She faltered and Elijah put his arm round her and gently pulling her away said

"Come on now, don't look. Let's see if we can find any paperwork you might need from the study."

She nodded unable to speak as tears threatened her. The study was a complete mess with papers strewn everywhere. They were on the floor and hanging out of the opened drawers of the filing cabinets. She noticed the laptop had gone and wondered whether it had been taken away by the police or stolen. Elijah got busy looking through files while she picked up paperwork randomly and placed it on the desk. She felt numb and disorientated and was glad Elijah was there to lend support.

"Hayley" he pulled her back from her thoughts by saying "I have some insurance papers here and also a letter from a lawyer. Take a look and see if this is what you need"

Her trembling hand held the paperwork as she focussed on what it contained.

"Ye… " she cleared her throat "Yes this looks like the information I will need." He nodded taking it back and putting it in his inside pocket.

"Do you want to look round some more or go and get some clothes?"

"First I need to see if they managed to find my parents safe in their bedroom then grab some clothes. I will come back another day for anything else." She wasn't sure how much more she could take and dreaded going to her parent's bedroom.

They trooped upstairs and she tentatively open the door to her parent's room. It was utter chaos and had been thoroughly ransacked. Clothes and bedding strewn across the floor. It seemed that every closet and draw had been despoiled. Her mother's jewellery box had been emptied, their contents missing, several perfume bottles laid smashed on the floor their odour permeating the room causing her to gag. With one hand covering her nose and breathing through her mouth she moved quickly to the bathroom and upon entering breathed a sigh of relief. Although the door to the cupboard was open the cleaning stuff and toilet rolls were still neatly in position.

"They didn't discover Daddy's safe then" She said over her shoulder to Elijah. He watched Hayley pull out all of the contents from the cupboard. She pressed what seemed to be a hidden switch and the shelves swung forward revealing a safe. Hayley quickly punched in a number then open the door to a shelf lined with large manila envelopes and a bundle of cash.

"Can we take all this Elijah?"

"Of course." He collected everything together and she shut both doors replacing all cleaning stuff and toilet rolls.

They moved along to her bedroom where the same scenario hit them, only worse. Clothes were littered on the bed and floor some ripped up, as if in a frenzy. Her full length mirror was smashed and her mattress had been slashed, with the innards mixing in with some of her clothes. She looked around stunned, then burst into tears. Elijah held her in his arms and let her cry whilst he stroked her hair when suddenly a man entered the bedroom and shouted

"Who the hell are you" he pulled Elijah away from Hayley and went to land a punch but before he could Elijah sprang into action pinning his arm behind his back forcing him to kneel down.

"Jackson, **stop it now** " Hayley screamed. Elijah released his hold and Jackson got up and stood next to her glaring at Elijah.

"Well" he said to Hayley "Just who is he" he spat the last words out.

"He is Rebekah's brother Elijah and he was helping me today. What has got into you?"

"Yes he looked as if he was **helping**." Jackson emphasized the last word sulkily.

Elijah personally he though Jackson a jerk for behaving as he did but politely asked

"Shall I give you both some privacy?"

"Yes" said Jackson at the same time Hayley angrily replied

"No Jackson is just leaving."

"But babe, I came straight from the airport to see you." He whined

"Come and see me when you think more about what I have been through, and not just how YOU are feeling. Now! Where were we Elijah?"

She turned her back on Jackson and started to sort through her clothes. Jackson eyes narrowed and he pushed passed Elijah hitting into his shoulder, stormed off downstairs and slammed the front door as he left. Hayley's resolve left her and she sat on the bed and put her head in her hands with a deep sigh.

"Would you like some water?" Elijah asked because truthfully he didn't know what else to say. He acknowledged he felt a little too pleased that Hayley had given Jackson short shrift for his bad behaviour.

"No I am fine, let's just get on please." She got up and flung a tremulous smile at him and he realised she was close to breaking, so said nothing.

He got a suitcase down from her closet and watched as she flung some clothes in it. Then laying the cash and envelopes on top he closed it as she reached under her bed retrieving her laptop and a box.

"Thanks god they missed my laptop!" she exclaimed She looked round sadly shaking her head "OK I am done for now Elijah. Thank you so much and I apologise for Jackson being such a dick."

On picking up her suitcase he merely smiled, but privately agreed with her. They set off back to the manor as Jackson watched jealously from his parked car. The guy needed to be taught a lesson for holding his fiancé like that and for humiliating him in front of Hayley. He could feel the attraction between them which was why he was so angry and tried to punch Elijah. Nodding to himself, he scrolled through the contacts on his phone and on choosing one speed dialled it.

"Yes" the voice growled on the other end.

"Oliver I got a job for you and the boys. Yes as soon as you can, I will text details." He closed the phone with a satisfied smile and set off for home. He needed to discuss quite a lot with his father, seeing how things had turned out here. He should convince Hayley to go ahead with the marriage despite her parent's death. He wanted no delays and was determined to get his own way. First though, he would have to win her round by apologising as she was pretty mad with him.


	4. Chapter 4

So glad you are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for the reviews they do make a difference to me especially knowing people out there take the time to write them xx

Warning: Some Swearing!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or any of the characters only the AU story is mine and no infringement is intended

 **Chapter 4 – Revelations**

The Manor was quiet as all the siblings were at work, except for Kol who had headed back to campus that morning. There was a studio set in the grounds which was shared between Rebekah, who did freelance fashion design, and Klaus who loved to paint. Hayley headed there to relay her day to Rebekah before she headed out. She gave a tap on the door before entering.

"Hey" Rebekah called her in. "You going to be okay on your own today?"

"Yes thanks" sounding much less nervous than she felt. "I am off to our lawyers first, then after lunch the bank."

"OK fancy meeting up about 1.00pm for a spot of lunch at Café Lectra?"

"Sounds good." Hayley replied "see you later then."

She was ushered into Rob Mauck's plush office. The walls were adorned with diploma's each more worthy than the other, the most prestigious being the Doctor of Juridical Science. Impressed she sat down and said

"I presume you have heard about my parent's murder." He inclined his head and she carried on "So what can you tell me about their affairs and will."

He steepled his hands in thought, then got swiftly up and going to a filing cabinet produced a letter along with a couple of folders.

"First of all Hayley you should read this letter from your parents. Then we will discuss everything else. I will give you a private moment to absorb it whilst I get us some coffee."

Puzzled she fingered the envelope which looked quite old then opened it as Rob Mauck left the room.

 _My darling Hayley,_

 _First of all we want you to know how much we loved and wanted you. We promised to care for you since the age of one and to protect your identity we renamed you, but never officially adopted you. You have always been the main focus of our lives and we dedicated ourselves to provide the best possible care, a loving home and education for you. This was not only to fulfil a promise but because from the day we took you it felt right and you completed our family._

 _Your real name is Andrea Labonair and you are the only surviving member of your family and also their heiress. Your birth family originate from the French quarter of New Orleans. Your mother, Angelina, died shortly after your birth due to complications. Your father sank lower into depression until, unable to live without his beloved Angelina, took his own life._

 _When it was clear Angelina would not recover she begged us, as her closest friends, to make sure you were cared for. She understood only too well that her husband was a bit unstable and unable to do so. So it was arranged. A trust fund was set up for you to have access on your 25th birthday and we took you in as our own daughter. There is more information held by our lawyer, but in this letter we just wanted you to know that we did what we thought was the best for you._

 _You must know that we loved you with all our hearts, especially as we could not have children ourselves. You were the most precious gift of all to us._

 _Your ever-loving parents_

Hayley was shocked to the core! She never for a moment doubted she was the biological daughter of her parents. Although thinking about it she realised why they were always so overprotective towards her. Her emotions were all over the place and she was glad the lawyer was not there whilst she read the letter.

The door opened and Rob walked in with a tray containing coffee and biscuits. He set it down and looked at her sympathetically, whilst pouring coffee into both cups. Handing one to her he said

"Are you ready to continue or would you like some more time?"

She sipped the steaming coffee and said "I guess you knew."

He nodded agreement "Well as you know it had to be confidential until I was given permission to release that information, but your parent's unfortunate murder brought matters to the front. Now" he sat down and carried on kindly." As to the will. You inherit everything but the business. Mr Kenner has the option to buy it first. The will was carefully worded and is watertight, so there would be no doubt as to that."

Not that she wanted the business but she was very surprised that Jackson's father could just buy her father's half of the business. "Do you know why the Kenner's get offered daddy's share of the business?"

"Yes they had a buy-sell agreement, I am afraid there is little you can do to contest it. A lot of firms have this in place as it assures the continual running of the firm after any unexpected deaths. An Insurance policy was set up to make sure funds covered any sale of either of the partner's portion. Of course the proceeds from the sale will be yours. You are very well provided for Hayley."

"No … No I don't want the business, I was just curious as to why." She frowned "Do you also hold all the information about the Labonair's provision for me?"

"Yes let me see." He pulled out some more paperwork. "Your trust fund currently stands at 8 million dollars, which you get on your 25th birthday. There is also the property in the French quarter that you own. The trust has made provision for maintaining it over the years. Currently it is being let out to a family whose tenancy ends in 5 months. The monies received from the lettings goes towards the upkeep of the property"

Her mind reeled and she found it hard to take all the information in, so she let him carry on without saying anything.

"I knew your family very well, in fact **both** families, and you have my deepest sympathy." He took her hand and patted it "Anything at all I can do to smooth things over just contact me." He handed her a card along with the folder containing information about her birth parents.

She realised her time was up and got to her feet shakily, thanked him and made her way out. Looking at the time she hailed a cab and set off to have lunch with Rebekah.

"Well what a bombshell Hayley" Rebekah exclaimed on hearing the news. "Not what you expected to hear."

"No, it wasn't. I just have so many questions. I wish they were here to answer." She looked at her food distastefully and just pushed it around.

Rebekah eyed her then asked "Of course you do. You okay to going to the bank?"

"Yes" she sighed "I am sure it will all be just a formality they already know about my parents." She looked at the time. "I better make a move Rebekah. Sorry I didn't do justice to the lovely lunch."

"That's fine. See you later." They both rose and after hugging went their separate ways.

The Bank manager Mr Williams greeted Hayley and ushered her into his office.  
The going was easy at the bank. The Lawyer had already been in touch with the Manager confirming her inheritance, so both parents' accounts had been closed and their funds transferred to hers. New cards were issued and waiting for her, as she had cancelled her old ones. No one had attempted to access any money from her account, which was good. She was surprised how little her parents had in the way of savings, but they had paid everything for the wedding. They had also place a sizable amount in her own account before they died, which was weird, almost as if they knew their deaths were imminent. Their safety deposit box contained another copy of the will, which she took, along with deeds to the house, and what looked like some policies. There was also some photos and jewellery. She made a mental note to come back to look at the photo's and jewellery but in the meantime left them there. In the end she decided to keep and not deposit the $2,000 from her parent's safe it might come in handy to have some ready cash.

Wearily she made her way back to the Manor. The day had been very emotionally draining, with revelations of her birth parents coming as a complete surprise. All she wanted to do is have a long hot shower, eat, then chill out. She could start looking at any paperwork tomorrow. Things took an unexpected turn though, when she arrived back.

In the hallway lay a struggling figure, arms tied behind his back, screaming obscenities. A very dishevelled Elijah stood to the side talking to Klaus and Rebekah.

"Oliver?" Hayley asked the struggling figure worriedly. She turned to the Mikaelson's and asked angrily "What the hell is going on?"

Elijah responded with his own question "Do you know this guy Hayley?"

Puzzled, but still annoyed she replied "Yes he is Jackson's cousin." She started forward, ready to untie him, but she was stopped by Elijah who swung her round to face him.

"This guy and a couple of others jumped me and proceeded to try and beat me up. Good job I train in martial arts, but bad luck for them. The other two ran off but this one," he turned back and smiling coldly touched Oliver with his foot. "I managed to catch."

"Fuck you!" shouted Oliver.

"Oliver what is going on?" Hayley said sternly.

"Ask Jackson" he growled "this guy needed to be taught a lesson for coming on to you."

"That is utter rubbish Oli – Jackson lied to you. This is unbelievable!" she said angrily.

She picked up her phone and dialled Jackson's number. When he answered she said "I need to see you and now. I will meet you at my parents place." Then hung up without waiting for a response.

"I cannot say sorry enough guys, bringing all this to your doorstep. I think I had better move out. Keep Oliver here until I return, this shouldn't take long." Her eyes were blazing with anger

"Don't you dare move out!" Rebekah said putting her arm around Hayley. "I will drive you there, but stay in the car, whilst you talk to Jackson."

"Hayley." Elijah called "Are you going to be safe?"

"Jackson won't harm me Elijah, he loves me and we were going to be married in a month."

Elijah didn't reply he was too busy taking in the fact she said "were" going to be married.

Hayley and Rebekah left. On the way to her parent's house she was very subdued. It was true she was greatly attracted to Elijah and Jackson must have picked up on that. Still he had no right to behave in that manner as nothing had gone on between them. She decided the wedding should be cancelled for now. She was still grieving for her parents and reeling with the news that overturned her life. If she could be attracted to someone else was Jackson right for her? All these thoughts chased through her mind, when suddenly they arrived at the house and Jackson was waiting at the door.

She greeted but didn't kiss him. Not wanting to go into the house she sat on the steps leading up to it. She looked at Jackson with fresh eyes, seeing the entitled weak man as if for the first time.

"Jackson I have thought this over carefully and have decided to cancel our wedding."

"You can't do that." Jackson burst out. "Everything's arranged."

Her eyes flashed with anger. " **I** haven't finished. First of all my parents have just been murdered, do you honestly think I could celebrate a marriage so soon after? Secondly, how dare you arrange for Oliver and his little gang to attack Elijah! To attack someone from the family who took me in. They comforted me after my attack when you and your family where nowhere to be seen and **that** beggars belief.

Jackson stood there with is mouth open. Where was the placid person he was engaged to? He didn't like this new side of Hayley. He mumbled "That guy has the hots for you it was obvious. He deserved it"

"Listen to yourself! It just shows how much you trust me. Right now Jackson you disgust me and I can't be dealing with this I have too much other stuff to sort. I guess we are done." Tears spilled from her eyes and she turned making her way to the car, leaving him standing there stunned.

"Hayley" Jackson called as she got into the car but she ignored it and signalled to Rebekah to drive back to the manor.

When they got back Elijah asked what she wanted to do about Oliver, who was now sitting on a chair with hand still tied.

"The decision is yours Elijah, have him arrested for assault if you want, I am done with that family."

Oliver glared at her. "Bitch." he snarled.

In the end Elijah let Oliver go out of respect to Hayley. A very subdued Oliver left with Elijah's warning ringing in his ears. Try anything like that again and he would get the law involved.

All thoughts of food left her and as the others sat down to dinner she excused herself and went to her bedroom ran a bath then indulged in a long hot soak. Afterwards she lay in the darkened room, thoughts whirling through her head and tears coursing down her face. In the space of a week her parents had been murdered and herself stabbed. She discovered she was actually someone else's child and her would be marriage was now broken. Exhausted she drifted into sleep, unaware someone was gently tapping on her door.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Lover's Kiss

Thanks to all that reviewed my ongoing story. It means a lot to me that you have taken the time to write one. Xxx On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or any of the characters only the AU story is mine and no infringement is intended

 **Chapter 5 – A lover's kiss says all**

Hayley woke up late feeling really hungry and remembered that apart from breakfast she hadn't eaten anything yesterday, so she grabbed a shower then headed downstairs. No one was around so she presumed they were all at work and set about getting some cereal and orange juice. Taking a sip of the juice she heard "Hayley" voiced, she jumped and dropped the glass where it lay smashed on the floor, orange juice oozing everywhere.

"Elijah you startled me." She said crouching to pick up the glass a sharp piece stabbed her hand "ow!" she exclaimed.

"Let me see" he said and she held out her hand which had a shard of glass embedded in it. He led her over to a stool then rushed off to fetch the medical kit. With a pair of tweezers he pulled the glass out then dabbed her hand with antiseptic and place a plaster on it. All she could think of was how close he was to her. Butterflies flitted in her stomach as he held her hand frowning with concentration. When he was done he looked up and their eyes locked, then he leant forward as if to kiss her. Collecting himself he placed the kiss on her forehead instead, saying

"Sorry I startled you. I wondered if you needed any help today. I knocked on your bedroom door last night to ask, but I guess you was asleep."

She stared at him, frustrated. What was that chaste little kiss all about? Her feelings were all mixed up for in truth she wanted more than that little kiss, but felt guilty for doing so. She lowered her eyes saying

"Yes I was exhausted yesterday, what with everything. I should clear up this mess first, then I need to eat, Elijah, I am starved."

"OK leave the mess, the housekeeper will clean it up. Come and talk to me and I will cook breakfast. Is scrambled eggs, bacon and toast ok?" he then started some coffee off.

"Sounds great" her cereal was soggy and inedible anyway.

"Everything is up in the air Elijah. The house needs clearing up, I need to bury my parents. I want to discover more about my birth parents…. She looked askance at him "I presume Rebekah told you about them?"

He nodded keeping his eyes on the sizzling bacon. He set out two plates and shared the food. "Can you bring the coffee with you we'll eat at the dining table if you're ok with that?"

She nodded and put coffee, cream and sugar together with two mugs on a tray then followed him.

"This is great thanks Elijah." She dug in with gusto.

He smiled then said "make a list of all that you need and want to do then perhaps we can tackle, at least, some of them today."

"What no work?" She remarked between mouthfuls.

"Nowadays I only need to go in the office a couple of days a week. My staff and manager are very efficient. That leaves me to time to help Klaus if needed, but today I am all yours." then "Rebekah told me you broke things off with Jackson, cancelling your wedding." Something in his eyes flashed but was quickly masked.

"It was too soon after my parent's death." She started blushing "Look if you don't mind can we not talk about Jackson or the wedding."

"Certainly." He acknowledged. He got up from the table and collected their dishes, heading for the kitchen. Before she could follow him her phone buzzed.

She picked up the call. "Miss Marshall, Detective Griffiths here. Just to let you know that your parents' bodies will be released today. We will also need to discuss the case with you."

"Yes of course Detective. I need to arrange for a funeral parlour to pick them up, so I will be free this afternoon. Shall I call in at the station?"

"If you could that would be helpful." He rang off.

This was what she was dreading. Having to arrange her parents burial or cremation, she hadn't decided which yet. Sighing heavily, she got up went into the kitchen where the housekeeper was cleaning up and Elijah was on his cell phone. She waited whilst he finished his call then declared.

"I am going to look through paperwork to see if my parents had made any arrangements for their deaths. If not I will need to find a funeral parlour. Elijah I **would** like to hire your company though."

He didn't question her but said "ok let's discuss this in my study."

They settled down and she said "Something about my parent's death has been nagging at me. First of all they transferred a **lot** of money into my account, the day before they died. Now it could have been a wedding present, except I wasn't getting married for another month. Also they said nothing to me about it, and I find that strange. I just feel something was going on. Can you help with that?"

He looked thoughtful "Yes of course. Are you prepared for answers even if it means they were doing something illegal?"

She looked taken aback but then resolved replied "I can't believe that they were, but yes I just need to know."

"Fine. I have my best investigator, Marcel, coming over tonight. We are going to a Martial Arts club with Nicklaus first, for some training. After that I will ask him back here for drinks and we can discuss how far you want this to go."

After searching through paperwork she realised they hadn't made provisions for burial so set about finding a suitable funeral parlour. After phoning round she decided on using Wilkins & Son and emailed permission for them to pick up her parents bodies. Hayley made an appointment for the next day to decide on what kind of funeral service she wanted for them. She felt drained and wished she didn't have to see the Detective that afternoon.

Elijah suggested he take her out for lunch then go with her to the station for support. Agreeing she ran upstairs to shower and change and made a mental note to buy some more clothes as she wasn't able to salvage much from the house. Finally she chose a simple skater's style dress in raspberry. The bodice was scalloped and gave just a hint of cleavage whilst the hem finished at just above the knee. She struggled to do the zip up and in the end called Elijah to help.

"Elijah would you mind? My zip seems to have caught."

"Of course not."

He moved her hair out of the way and as he leaned forward his breath tickled her back and sent fluttering sensations through her body. He gentled stroked her raw scars.

"Your back is healing nicely."

"Yes no more bikinis for me though." she quipped trying to ignore the feeling his hands were giving her.

"Nonsense! They are battle scars and are a reminder of your survival." He tore his eyes away from her body and concentrated on the zip. "Ah yes! A scrap of material is stopping it – hang on - there we are." He pulled the zip up successfully and stepped back.

"You look beautiful" he said admiringly as she turned round. They stared at one another desire written on their faces and she moved forward to start kissing him. The kiss started off gentle but quickly moved to passion and he could feel his body reacting. For a moment he gave into it, crushing her lips, savouring the taste of them, then reluctantly pulled back and stroking her hair said

"Hayley I can't do this. Your life has been turned upside down and your emotions must be all over the place. I can't take advantage of that. You need time to adjust and get your head straight. What I can be, for now, is a good friend."

She felt embarrassed at instigating the kiss. She also knew he felt the same though, as if their souls whispered to one another, but merely said. "Yes of course."

She looked so forlorn that he pulled her forward into a hug. "Hayley, Come let's go and eat some lunch." If only she knew how difficult it was for him to pull back. Since he had met her he had felt **everything** for her and knew he was falling in love. She was so vulnerable at the moment and he knew it wasn't the right time to start something.

Lunch was enjoyable, although they looked more like lovers than friends and drew many an indulgent glance from others. It was nice to step away from recent events for a while and Elijah was an intelligent and entertaining lunch companion. All too soon it ended and he escorted her to the station. Whilst they sat and waited Hayley grabbed Elijah's hand for support and he put his arm around her which is when Detective Griffiths approached.

"Miss Marshall would you like to follow me." He gave a friendly smile and nodded to Elijah by way of acknowledgement. "Elijah, good to see you."

She gripped Elijah's hand even harder and he tried not to wince. "Detective I would like Mr Mikaelson to join us"

"That's fine." He replied.

She turned round to Elijah "You okay with that?"

He nodded and she got up still gripping his hand they followed the Detective into a small room. He waited until they were seated then started.

"Here is what we know. There appeared to be no forced entry so it looks like the perpetrators, and yes we think there was more than one, either knew your parents or at least were allowed in the property. Your parents throats were slit by a right handed person. From the look of it there was a different blade used on you, which also points to more than one person involved. We recovered some CCTV footage from the street and we think these two maybe the perps."

He showed Hayley a picture of two people running down the street. On looking closer she saw they were carrying something although it was hard to make out what. Their faces were obscured by hoodies and scarves, and they wore dark clothing so there was nothing recognizable about them.

"They left no forensic evidence, unfortunately, or any weapon. This is all we have at the moment I am afraid."

She was glad that she didn't have to look at any murder scene photographs, it was hard enough confirming her parent's identification, but still what he said brought it all back and she shuddered.

"Is there anything you want to ask, or remember about that night?" She shook her head slowly, then said "My father's laptop was missing do you have it, or was it stolen?"

"No we didn't take it Miss Marshall. We think that is what is being carried away from the scene in this photograph." He pointed again to the two people running. "Do you know why they would want it, apart from trying to sell it? Also if you could we would like a list of any other things that were stolen please. This is just in case they turn up in any pawn shops we have our eye on."

"No I haven't any idea why that laptop was stolen. When I make a list for Insurance purposes I will make sure you get a copy. I can't give you any other information about that night, I really wish I could though." She shook her head in frustration.

Detective Griffiths stood up closing the folders on his desk when Elijah said "Could we have a copy of that picture." He looked at Hayley for confirmation and she gave a nod.

"This is highly unusual but it must remain confidential. I presume your company will be looking into this also Elijah?"

"Not officially because Hayley is a close family friend, but yes - we will keep it secure. If we discover anything further we will inform you, as we have done so in the past."

"Good. I will get another copy if you would like to wait here for a minute."

As soon as he went out of the room Hayley turned to Elijah. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Well I can't promise anything but certainly it is worth looking into further. We will talk more at home Hayley, when Marcel can join us."

Soon Detective Griffiths returned handing them the copy of the picture. He thanked them for coming in and reassured Hayley that she would be notified of any updates.

They came out of the station and she dropped her bag with everything spilling out. They both bent down to retrieve the contents and banged heads. He stood up rubbing his and she sat on the ground. First of all she laughed but that quickly turned into sobbing as the emotion of the day caught up with her. He helped her stand up then gently rocked her in his arms, bag and contents still littered at their feet. After a little while of talking softly to her she stopped crying. Retrieving everything and holding her hand they made their way to the car, for the journey home.

Oliver sat opposite in his van snapping pictures of them. He remembered when he first met Hayley, he had flirted with her and she had shut him down making him feel humiliated. He was nice looking guy and worked out and usually had no trouble getting girls. She acted like she was too good for him so now he loathed her and was determined to show her in a bad light to Jackson. He had been following them all day and from the way they were with each other he was sure they were intimate, for all her protestations of innocence. That bitch should have died along with her parents he thought. Why Jackson was so keen to reconcile with her he couldn't understand. Jackson and his father always wanted him to do the dirty work but never took him into their confidence he thought moodily. He would show them he deserved that, after all he was family.


	6. Chapter 6 - Things they are a changing!

Thanks for the reviews, I really enjoyed reading them. Sorry this chapter is shorter but I thought it was a good time to end it xx Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or any of the characters only the AU story is mine and no infringement is intended

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Things they are a changing**

Oliver nervously stood in Joseph Kenner's study whilst the old man fingered the photos distastefully. "And this proves what?" he rumbled.

"That Elijah fancies Hayley and from the pictures it looks a two way thing. There is something going on between them!" Oliver said vehemently. "Jackson thought so and these pictures confirm it. This is why he doesn't want them to get back together."

Joseph's eyes narrowed "You will **not** show these to Jackson. He will marry the girl." He proceeded to rip the pictures up. "Furthermore you will not say anything to discourage him, is that clear."

Oliver dropped his eyes and mumbled "yes." He depended on the old man for everything, so needed to stay in his good books.

The old man's eyes softened "You had the right intentions, but there are things bigger than this. Jackson will marry Hayley so keep that in mind when you talk to him. Now go, and as you leave tell Jackson I want to speak with him."

The old man studied his son. He wished Jackson had more control over himself and was less weak. He blamed himself, he had indulged the boy too much over the years. Thank god Aiden was the one who would take over the business, he was much tougher and quite ruthless. Now he must insist on Jackson marrying Hayley.

"Have you apologised to Hayley for your behaviour, or tried to win her back yet son?"

Jackson frowned "No, why should I? She is the one who dumped me Pops."

His father sighed then said sternly "You will go to the Mikaelson's house and first apologise to Elijah then, try to win her round. Remind Hayley of your childhood friendship and all the memories you share. Come on son you need to fix this!"

"Maybe I don't want to fix it." He replied sulkily "and there is no way I am apologising to Elijah Mikaelson."

"IF you don't apologise to Elijah Hayley won't forgive you. So this is what is going to happen." Joseph proceeded to lay it out to Jackson. "You will grovel as much as is necessary to win Hayley round and then we will set a new date for the wedding. You must be understanding to her loss of her parents and agree to postpone the wedding temporarily. If you give her support with no pressure she will be more inclined to take you back."

Jackson started to psyche himself up for the apologies he needed to make to Elijah and Hayley. He was not happy because he had just started dating someone else, but his father's wishes were law in the family. There were always consequences if they were not adhered to, his allowance being withheld was usually the first thing.

On visiting the funeral parlour Hayley set a date for her parent's cremation for the following week and chose the order of service and music. She felt drained so headed home for the next important task, cancelling her wedding. After two hours of explanations everything was cancelled without too many problems, although some deposits were non-refundable. The Manor seemed strangely quiet with everyone else working, so she set about getting some lunch and her mind drifted back to the previous evening.

 _The men came back brimming with testosterone after their martial arts training. Meeting Marcel was interesting, as she noticed the chemistry between him and Rebekah straight away. Those two flirted whilst Klaus scowled and Elijah looked on indulgently. Elijah, Marcel and Hayley withdrew to the study to discuss and come to an agreement over what should be looked into. Marcel suggested discreetly checking financial transactions from both the business and personal accounts of her parents. Then he asked if her father's stolen laptop had any backup systems in place. She wasn't sure but said she would check at her home. She provided as many details as she could to help with the investigation. Elijah then explained to Marcel once Hayley was happy, that he needed to move on and explore the background of her birth parents getting as much information as possible. Once discussions were out of the way they joined the others and spent rest of the evening chatting over drinks. It was too late to quiz Rebekah about the handsome Marcel, after he left but Hayley was determined to have a "girly" chat with Rebekah another time. She was intrigued as to why Rebekah never mentioned him before as clearly they meant something to one another._

The doorbell rang breaking her thoughts, a huge bouquet of flowers was delivered from Jackson who pleaded to see her that evening. She guessed she owed him that because of their shared history so she rang him and agreed that he should pick her up later and they would have dinner. Was she doing the right thing? She didn't know only time would tell. She spent the rest of the afternoon going through paperwork and noticed there was an USB stick in one of the envelopes she collected from the safe. She put it to one side to view later and carried on sorting through documents. She would have to get some copies of the death certificates' to enable her to get pay-outs on a couple of insurance policies. They would be enough to cover the funerals and then some. Finally she finished but realised as time was getting on she stuck the USB into her laptop and left it there whilst she got ready for the evening. Rebecca arrived home first and they managed to have a quick chat before Jackson turned up. Rebekah was very surprised she was having dinner with Jackson but didn't make her feelings known, just wished her a nice time. Not wanting to stir things up Hayley didn't invite Jackson in when he arrived, but headed out the door and they set off to the restaurant passing Elijah's car on the way out of the driveway.

"I am going to apologise to him" Jackson said

"Well so you should, what you did was out of order, but I am happy that you are sorry" she remarked.

Jackson acknowledged Pops was right about the apology as Hayley looked happier already. He hoped he could win her round starting with this dinner tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews Guys, glad you're liking the story so far. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think xx

Warning: Mild Language!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or any of the characters only the AU story is mine and no infringement is intended

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Times like These**

Elijah stormed into the Manor shouting "Rebekah …. Rebekah."

"Elijah I'm coming what the bloody hell is going on?" she ran into the hall.

His eyes blazed "Did you know that Hayley has just left with Jackson?"

Rebekah looked at Elijah closely. For the first time ever, she saw her brother had dropped his usual composure and was bristling with anger.

"Calm yourself brother. She is just having dinner with him."

His eyes narrowed and he looked as if he was going to respond but instead his lips tightened and without another word he turned on his heel and stalked off to his bedroom. He flung his briefcase on his bed and sat down next to it. Yes he was fiercely jealous he acknowledged that **but** also there was real fear for her. Marcel had started to uncover some disturbing things about the Kenner family. Although initially he was just looking into the finances of the business he tripped over something unsavoury and reported back to Elijah straight away. Elijah told him to pursue it so that they could get a proper picture of what was going on. He didn't want to worry Hayley unduly so had to keep this to himself for now. In the meantime he vowed to keep her as safe as possible, and always protect her.

Well, well, well Rebekah thought, the little green monster had surfaced in her brother, which was something to behold. That was a first, and he obviously had it bad for Hayley. She worried for him. After his last disastrous relationship with Celeste he had built a barrier around himself. He had a few girlfriends but they were not allowed to get close to him, **ever**. It seemed though that he had let Hayley in and she wondered how that would go. Maybe she should encourage Hayley to find her own place and put some distance between them. Family had to come first and she was not about to see her favourite brother get hurt. Hayley was in a bad place and was leaning on Elijah's offered support for now. Would that change when her grief subsided? She knew her friend wouldn't intentionally hurt Elijah but people change. Once Hayley didn't need him would she move on? Would she go back to Jackson? She sighed why was life so complicated and her thoughts drifted back to Marcel.

She had an on-off relationship with Marcel. Truthfully she loved him but their relationship was stormy and at the moment it was in off mode. Annoyingly he always put his mates before her and that last time he had let her down, without any kind of notice, just to go with his friend to view a flat. After a few blows of similar things happening, that was the last straw. It didn't help that Klaus totally disapproved of their relationship as he thought Marcel treated her badly. Klaus was right of course, but he was also a seriously protective brother, sometimes suffocatingly so. He had usually treated any new boyfriend with huge antagonism over the years. Having said that he really liked Marcel - just not as her boyfriend. She wished she could just turn her feelings off for Marcel but she (and he) knew she couldn't. Time after time they went backwards and forwards like a merry-go-round and she was getting sick of it.

* * *

Hayley sat with Jackson picking at her dinner. The food was lovely but she had no appetite. She realised she had made a mistake agreeing to see him. They had settled into an uneasy, overly-polite chat but really had nothing to talk about. He was her childhood friend so they must have had something in common growing up. Or did both the parents just fling them together and they went along with it? No matter, it seemed like they had nothing in common now. Why didn't she realise that before? She was partially to blame she conceded. She had just gone with the flow and marriage had seemed like a good idea when Jackson proposed. She had no real experience of relationships so the lukewarm platonic feelings seemed right at the time, she took them as love. Elijah changed all that, she now knew what passion felt like. It was frightening, exciting and delirious all at the same time. With him she felt everything, her whole world suddenly seeming more vivid. Even though she was suffering with grief she now knew the difference. Elijah made her feel so alive just by touching her hand and OMG she really wanted to sleep with him.

"Penny for them" Jackson said

She jolted back out of her thoughts and mustered a smile at him. "How did the business trip go?" trying desperately to keep the conversation going

"OK thanks." Jackson wondered what his new girlfriend Annie was doing. He planned to see her tomorrow and toyed with the idea of sneaking off to the gents to phone her now. He was sure she would put out, unlike Hayley who always "wanted to wait." He really resented Pops putting pressure on him to get back with her and wondered why he even became jealous the other day. That Elijah was welcome to her. He now realised how stifled he had felt in their relationship. Playing the field seemed an inviting prospect and the sexy Annie was exciting.

Jackson kept looking at his phone Hayley noticed until, finally picking it up he muttered "Won't be a minute" and hurried towards the toilets. 20 minutes passed and he still hadn't returned. The waiter hovered asking her if she would like to order desert but, making her mind up, she asked him to call a cab then paid the bill whilst waiting. The cab arrived promptly and relieved, but angry at the wasted evening, she asked the cabbie to take her back to the Manor.

She wanted to tell Jackson that she had cancelled the wedding arrangements but because he disappeared she hadn't got round to it. Well leaving him tonight should make things clear if nothing else. He was acting really shiftily and she wondered if he had someone else, and with no surprise found that she didn't care. At a guess his family pressured him into taking her to dinner tonight because as sure as hell he didn't want to be there. She arrived at the Manor and felt grateful to be back there.

* * *

Rebekah saw Hayley get out of the cab and decided she should have a chat with her about moving out. She needed to go gently though as the poor girl had suffered enough. She went out in the hall greeting her with.

"Enjoy your dinner Hayley?"

"Not really, Jackson disappeared for 20 minutes so I paid the bill and left him there doing whatever he was doing." Hayley replied with a kind of hard smile.

Rebekah put her arms through Hayley's and said "Come, let's have a catch up."

"OK" she replied "can we take a bottle of wine with us I need a drink or three."

Between them they took wine and glasses up to her room and settled on the bed. Hayley took the first glass and downed it in one go. Then filled her glass again saying "Got a feeling one bottle will not be enough Becca." Then downed the second glass.

"Hayley are you ok?" Rebekah looked at her friends face with concern. Maybe now was not the best time to suggest her moving out.

"Yes I am fine" the wine had started to take effect and she felt the tension drain out of her. "I just feel like being out of it tonight, not having to think too much about anything." She stared at Rebekah "So what is this **thing** you and Marcel have then."

Rebekah flushed saying "We were an item once but not now. There is no **thing** between us, end of story." She changed the conversation with "So you and Jackson over for keeps?"

"Most definitely" she downed the third glass of wine and said "we need another bottle." She went to get up then sat down quickly giggling.

"I'll get it." Rebekah thought she best bring some nibbles to absorb the booze.

Elijah appeared at her door, then leaning against it asked. "Are you celebrating something?"

She eyed him through half closed eyes. Why did he have to look so handsome standing there in his suit? She would like to see him messy, preferably in her bed. She smiled at the thought, realising she was a little drunk. "Yes Elijah I am having a party with Rebekah, come and join us."

Rebekah turned up and pushing Elijah away from the door she said "Oh no you don't! This is strictly a girlie night." She gave a frown and little shake of her head to her brother and getting the message he disappeared downstairs. "Look, I got us some nibbles, Hayley."

"Why did you turn him away?" Hayley downed another glass and pouted "I think I have fallen for your sexy, handsome brother and I would like to…..."

"Yes, that is what I am afraid of!" Rebekah interrupted, "Come on now, eat something please" she offered some bitesize sandwiches. Hayley took one reluctantly and peered at Rebekah crossly "Why are you afraid? Am I not good enough?"

Rebekah sighed. She really didn't want to get into this whilst Hayley had been drinking. "No honey it's not that at all" she stroked her hair "You have suffered a lot lately, I am concerned that's all. Let's leave it and tell me what you are going to do tomorrow."

"Sort out the damned house, then sell it" Hayley replied and promptly laid back on the bed groaning "I feel dizzy." Rebekah removed the food and drink from the bed and said

"Come on lay down and get some sleep." But Hayley seemed already out for the count laying there with her eyes closed. Rebekah smiled fondly, Hayley rarely drank that much, and usually got a buzz from just one glass of wine. She put everything on a tray and went out of the room gently closing the door.

After depositing everything in the kitchen she made her way to the lounge where Elijah was sitting, staring into the fire holding a drink. He looked up "How is she."

"Passed out" Rebekah said curtly. "Look Elijah, I am going to suggest Hayley moves out and you're not going to object." "Yes I am" he replied strongly

"No brother you are not. Tonight she told me she has finished with Jackson for good and as she drank more she told me she has fallen for you." He gave a little smile. "No do not look so smug. You don't know Hayley like I do. Her feelings for you worry me. Don't deny you feel the same, I have seen the way you two are together. Think brother, right now she is suffering grief, who knows what she will feel in a few months. This doesn't bode well for either of you at the moment. So it is better she finds somewhere else to live"

Before he could answer Hayley piped up "Fine, I will go tomorrow." She stood swaying in the doorway. "I came down to get some water. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but perhaps it's just as well I did."

Rebekah could kick herself and went to go to Hayley but she had already turned and stumbled back upstairs. She rounded on Elijah and quite unjustly said "See what you have done."

He put his head in his hands, then stood up. "Come with me Rebekah." His voice brooked no argument, so she followed him to his study.

He sat down and motioned Rebekah to do the same. "Now" he said "I am going to break my own rules and tell you something, and sister, you had better keep this to yourself." He pointed his finger at her warningly and she looked at him puzzled. "Marcel has discovered something shady going on at Hayley's parents business which he thinks involves the Kenner's. It seems the Kenner's are not quite the respectable family they project. We are not sure of all the facts but this could mean Hayley might be at risk. Now you know why I don't want her to leave here. Under our care we can keep her safe. As for the rest – yes you are right but give me some credit. I am not going to hit on her whilst she is in this vulnerable state."

Rebekah looked abashed "OK what should we do? She is going to be upset over this and she can be incredibly stubborn too."

He patted her hand "If she insists on going maybe Marcel and I can find her somewhere safe to stay, but I prefer her here. Becca we have made her our responsibility and as her friends we owe her that loyalty."

This is what she loved about Elijah above her other brothers. He was infinitely kind and loyal. She had messed up big time and he was, as usual, right.

Elijah stood up "Let me go and talk to her now" Rebekah nodded.

He headed upstairs and knocked gently on her bedroom door. Then he called her name softly but there was no response, so he guessed she had fallen asleep. Not wanting to disturb her he thought it best to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Hayley was wandering down the road, paperwork stuffed in her backpack along with her laptop, and dragging her suitcase behind her. She had slipped out quietly whilst they were in the study. She felt a bit drunk, a bit queasy and had never felt so alone. She put her hand out to hail a passing cab. Just then her phone bleeped with another text. She guessed it was from Jackson hurling insults at her once more for leaving the restaurant. He had sent eleven texts so far, each one getting more aggressive. Well to hell with the lot of them. If this is how it was going to be it was about time she relied on no-one but herself in future. She got in the cab whilst the driver put her luggage in the boot.

"Where do you want to go ma'am?" he asked.

"Take me to the French Quarter please"


	8. Chapter 8 A Blissful Evening

Many thanks for the reviews, I am always delighted to get them it keeps me writing, knowing that you are enjoying the story. xx

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or any of the characters only the AU story is mine and no infringement is intended

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - A Blissful Evening**

It was very late when Hayley arrived in the French Quarter but the streets were still full of tourists partying. The cabbie dropped her at a hotel, but to her dismay she found it was fully booked, but they were very good and recommended their sister hotel further down the road. The room was plain but comfortable and after a shower she flopped into bed and went straight to sleep. Hayley woke the next morning with a hangover but also feeling, well, free was the only way to describe it. She knew she had to be back for her parent's funeral but in the meantime she could spend a few days here, find her birth parents grave, then pay her respects. She ordered room service and whilst she was waiting for it to arrive she phoned Rob Mauck, the family lawyer. He couldn't help her with the whereabouts of her birth family's graves but gave her the number of the head trustee, Andre Pascal, who ran the _Labonair_ estate. She set up an appointment to meet Andre later that day then decided to explore the area.

Tourists were already strolling around the Quarter marvelling at the beautiful architecture, fascinating stores, and museums, whilst enjoying the many street musicians. Other joined tours of the Quarter listening to the stories of famous witches past, and rumours of the supernatural who roamed at night looking for unwary prey. Fascinated, Hayley joined the throng of people wandering the streets, which shared a kind of bohemian elegance. Sounds of music and food smells assaulted her senses and she felt excited at the buzz. Having visited a few boutiques she finally entered the French market and bought some much needed clothes. From there she decided stop at a place called Rousseau's for lunch. The vibe of the bar was a bit touristy and she was hard pushed to find a free table to try their famous Gumbo. Finally she settled for a stool at the counter and got to sample the delicious food. Time was marching on so Hayley returned to the hotel and deposited her shopping bags before heading off to meet Andre.

Andre Pascal seemed kind, but his genial manner belied the sharp intelligence in his eyes. He went over the terms of the Labonair will, as Hayley hadn't gotten round to reading her copy. She was surprised with the information that marriage was also a factor in releasing her inheritance and wondered if the Kenner's knew that. Whichever came first, marriage or her 25th birthday, would enable the release all monies, making her an extremely wealthy person. He had also arranged for her to view her parent's property the following day. The tenants had decided to move on before their tenancy finished so the property would be empty by the end of next month. That would give her time to decide what she wanted to do with it. She could of course draw on any interest the trust fund had accrued and he would arrange for money to be transferred to her bank account, but for now she was happy not to do that.

Her birth parents were buried in the Metairie Cemetery. Andre went onto to explain that they were buried above ground in a vault, in keeping with the traditions of New Orleans dead. Being that it was mostly swampland it was unviable for bodies to be buried underground, hence the need for them to have vaults. He offered to accompany her there but she decided make the visit alone, not being sure how she felt about seeing it. She accepted his offer of lunch though, and from there he would escort her to view the property. They arranged a time of 12.30pm to meet at his office, and armed with a map of the cemetery and uttered condolences she left making her way back to the hotel.

As she crossed the foyer he stood up and called her name. Startled she turned and shocked said "Elijah, what are you doing here?" Then "How did you find me?" she just stood there staring stupidly at him.

He walked forward and took her hands giving a small smile "I wouldn't be much of an investigator if I couldn't find you Hayley. We need to talk – please?"

They stared at one another for a minute. Hayley was struggling with a myriad of emotions. He looked so hot standing there with a yearning look on his face but on the other hand she was still mad at him and Rebekah. Finally she nodded and said "let's have some drinks here" He followed her to the hotel bar where they found a small alcove to sit and talk undisturbed. She beckoned a waiter then with a sigh turned to him and said

"Look Elijah I owe both you and Rebekah. I know I do and don't get me wrong I am grateful. You took me in at a very low time in my life and I won't forget that!"

He raised his eyebrows saying "But?" The waiter arrived interrupting the flow, so they ordered drinks and then she carried on.

"I have decided for the time being I am going to live on my own." She held up her hand to stop his response. "All my life there has been someone looking after me it is about time I looked after myself and I want that independence. So I am not coming back to the Manor. I am sorry I caused any worry by disappearing. I guess I overreacted - too much to drink didn't help."

Every time he thought he had her pegged she showed another side of her. Sadness had made her vulnerable, but not weak. She had an inner reserve of strength and he couldn't help but admire her for it.

With drinks served he took a sip then said thoughtfully

"As you wish."

"What no argument?" she mocked feeling slightly disappointed.

"No Hayley I have to respect your decision. Rebekah was also to blame, along with me. Let's put that behind us now. So how long are you here for?" His mind was working furiously. There was no way he would leave her unguarded so he would get a couple of people from his company to keep an eye on her, making sure she was safe. Their credentials were excellent and being ex-army they could handle themselves.

"Just for a few days. Tomorrow I am going to pay my respects to my birth parents, having lunch with head of my trust. Afterwards he will escort me to view their property, which I guess is mine now." She eyed him then said "If you are staying overnight maybe you would like to come with me tomorrow morning to their graves?

"Sure why not" he replied. "How about dinner this evening than maybe a stroll round the Quarter?"

They agreed to meet again at 7pm in the hotel foyer then go from there and have an impromptu dinner. He pulled her close and kissed her gently on the cheek saying "until later then" and left.

She felt excited to see him and happy they had sorted things and was also glad she had gone shopping. She went to her room to sort through her purchases, choosing an above the knee dress, in deep red, to wear along with some ankle boots. Then laid on her bed for a nap making sure she set her alarm in time to get ready. Elijah, in the meantime, phoned his office to arrange some unobtrusive security for Hayley to start first thing tomorrow. He hadn't planned to stay overnight but looked forward to seeing her later so booked himself into the same hotel. He then went shopping for overnight goods including underwear and a shirt, his suit would have to suffer another day of wear he reckoned.

It was too late to book anywhere to eat, so when they met up they found the first restaurant that had some free places to dine. They soon discovered why. The wine was full bodied and excellent but the same couldn't be said for the food, which was overcooked and overpriced. Hayley pulled a face at Elijah and spat out a mouthful of greasy food in her napkin which is when he decided enough was enough and paid the bill. They left laughing and hand in hand wandered the streets until they came across an all-night deli and bought some creole sandwiches stuffed full of fried shrimps and mayo. As they walked along eating they found an unoccupied bench and sat finishing the food and listening to a couple of musicians. Elijah watching her eat said

"You look beautiful tonight" and taking her hand bought it gently to his lips savoring the softness of her skin as he kissed it.

The air was charged with unspoken desire as they leaned forward into a kiss. For a little while they forgot the world around them and just took pleasure in each other's company, walking, chatting and kissing until they arrived back at the hotel. In the lift to her floor their kisses got more frantic until barely making it to her room they started undressing. Their clothes laying scattered across the floor and Elijah lifted her on the bed ignoring the little voice in his head telling him to hold back. He murmured endearments as their bodies spoke to one another by stroking and caressing until they were both ready. She gave a little cry as he entered her and for a moment he stopped, asking "You ok" she nodded and pulled him down to her lips. They moved together taking pleasure in each thrust until she reached her peak. An explosion of sensations caused her to tremor with a muffled scream, her head buried into his shoulder. He followed with a groan of release and lowered himself on her body, nuzzling her neck. He held her close and after a while they drifted into sleep, fulfilled and happy until the next morning.

Elijah phoned kept buzzing until he awoke and eased out of bed so as not to wake Hayley. Of course it was Rebekah's fifth text wanting an update on whether he had discovered Hayley's whereabouts. He smiled to himself thinking of how she would berate him for sleeping with Hayley. He couldn't regret it though, he was so completely in love with her. He quickly texted Rebekah that he would be back that evening with news. He turned to get back into bed and saw Hayley watching him.

"Sorry if I woke you." He kissed her cheek and she just smiled sleepily, snuggling into him. They exchanged kisses and very soon passion arose and led to making love. Afterwards they dozed for a little while until it was time to get up and visit the graves of her birth parents. Now she was nervous and glad she had him with her. They dressed and she had to smile at Elijah's suit which was a little crumpled from laying on the floor all night. He still managed to look classy though and her heart swelled with love for him. They bought some flowers on the way there and managed to find the vault after conferring with the map Hayley brought with her. Elijah stepped back for a minute to let her have time alone, but she didn't really feel anything. Maybe she would have a better connection once she discovered more about their lives. She laid the flowers down and turned to Elijah with a "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and together they walked out of the cemetery.

"I have my lunch appointment soon Elijah." She said hesitantly. She didn't know what came next between them.

"I will need go home and sort work but if you like I could come back this weekend and stay". He looked at her steadily his dark eyes seeking agreement and her smile gave him his answer.

"That would be great" she replied and they kissed making their way to his car. He dropped her at the restaurant with a swift kiss goodbye, then made his way back to the hotel collected his belongings, paid his bill then headed home.


End file.
